


Fixation

by Shoehole



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Chubby!Kedamono, M/M, Stuffing, Toxic Relationship, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feederism, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoehole/pseuds/Shoehole
Summary: Popee begins to notice Kedamonos body changing and isn’t sure how to feel. Popee’s conflicted, caught between attraction and revoltion, he just can’t take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Kedamono/Popee (Popee the Performer)
Kudos: 23





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading this story I would like to address that this story includes weight gain and elements of feederism, I know this isn’t everybody’s cup of tea so please only read this if you’re comfortable with this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this short fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own Popee the performer or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

_

Kedamono had put on some weight.

Not a lot, but enough, enough to be noticed by Popee, and he couldn’t look away.

The way his orange shorts begun to pinch his waistline ever so slightly while his face grew softer was mesmerizing. Popee couldn’t decide how to feel, a part of him almost wanted to touch Kedamono? But no this couldn’t be attraction, he had never felt this way about his fellow performer before, with this brought a heavy sense of guilt. Or shame maybe? He couldn’t be sure.

Popee was sure Kedamono hadn’t noticed this new change, it was only recently he had noticed himself, nobody commented on it so it was hard to be sure. Why would anybody comment on it? It had no importance, he didn’t know why the idea of the wolf growing larger kept teasing his mind.

Popee always had felt Kedamono’s eating habits to be slightly distasteful as he often consumed quite an obscene amount of food in a day, never quite growing full. Now though, now it’s different, it’s revolting, it’s intriguing, what had changed? He’s always stuffing his god damn face.

It almost pissed Popee off in a way, he wasn’t sure why.

Popees eyes had been on Kedamono from his lawn chair this whole time. Watching Intently as Kedamono filled his mouth with more calories, his laugh echoing throughout the barren circus grounds as he watches the television and mindlessly consumes.  
________________________________________________  
Kedamono had been complaining all day and Popee was fed up. It was clear that Kedamonos extra weight was causing him discomfort as his centre of balance was weak and his performance on even the most basic of tricks was just barely up to par.

Despite all of his whining, Popee was still thoroughly enamoured with Kedamono, almost increasingly so. After practices he found himself more often than not gravitating towards Kedamono. Popee wasn’t exactly sure why, he never found Kedamono particularly interesting, in fact he found him rather irritating from time to time, a real show off. This hadn’t changed of course, Kedamono still pissed Popee off, but now it was bearable. Popee would often come with little snacks, watching attentively as Kedamono gratefully savoured each bite, his mind picturing the affects each bite will have on Kedamonos body. Kedamono now spent a large portion of his free time playing board games with Popee and subconsciously filling his stomach.

Popee didn’t think that Kedamono minded, in fact he seemed to enjoy Popees attention and gifts, so what was the harm?

Popee noticed Kedamono developing small love handles around his waist, gathering plentifully atop the band of his pants which seemed to fit more snugly around his things and hips each day.

Popee felt himself craving the feeling he got from watching Kedamono eat more and more often, the release of dopamine surging through his brain, the hotness on his cheeks and in his pants. In return he brought more food each day, greedy to experience the pleasure in watching Kedamono eat, no longer even caring about holding a conversation or winning a game.  
________________________________________________  
Popee approaches Kedamono, he was sweaty and exhausted after practice, heat radiating from under his skin, nonetheless he still craved to be in the company of Kedamono.

Kedamono looked up from the TV as he heard Popee approaching, his tail swaying enthusiastically, his mask drops to the ground revealing a pleased one underneath.

“Hello!” Kedamono barks.

Popee looked Kedamono up and down

“Hello Keda, want to play chess?” His voice was dry and devote of emotion, hiding the shear lust trying escape through his vocal cords. Kedamono nods, his gaze beneath the mask resting on the large quantity of food that Popee was carrying.

“I don’t think we can eat all that” Kedamono states, eyeing the monstrous bags of greasy food in Popee’s hands with a small chuckle.

Popee shrugs “I mean I guess but I would hate for it all to go to waste” his voice trails off and he looks up at Kedamono before taking a seat. Kedamono follows shortly, taking the seat across from Popee.

“I’m really happy that we’re becoming better friends Popee” Kedamonos mask reveals a friendly smile as he goes to move his pawn on the board.

“Mhmm” Popee responds somewhat absent, his stare earnestly focused on Kedamonos stomach which was spilling slightly over the elastic waste band, he was fascinated by the way it swayed slightly as Kedamono leaned forwards. Popee wished that Kedamonos metabolism wasn’t as fast as it was, he wasn’t sure why it was so important to him, he just wanted to see him bigger.

Kedamono thoughtfully gnawed on a large piece of fried chicken as he cautiously selected his next move.

“You look nice when you eat” Popee stated bluntly, catching Kedamono off guard.

“Mmm?” Kedamono responds, his mouth still stuffed, it was an odd thing to say.

Popee looks down and swallows before selecting another piece of chicken for himself. He feels his face prick warmth as he blushes and looks down before making a move on the board game.

He just couldn’t help thinking about how his pants looked like they were straining to fit his waist and thighs, they looked like they were on the verge of giving out and Popee was hoping.

It felt wrong having these thoughts but he couldn’t help it, it wasn’t his fault that Kedamono had done this to himself, so why should he feel so guilty for enjoying it so much? It was an obsession. But he reasoned with himself that he didn’t do anything wrong, when did he ever force Kedamono to shove more food into his mouth, it was Kedamonos own raw gluttony that had landed him where he was, nothing else. He deserved this.

Popee shifted his body uncomfortably, his skin tight suit digging uncomfortably into him. The air hung still and comfortable around them, with a huff Kedamono tossed another wrapper to the sand.

“I’m so full I-there’s no way we can finish all this food Popee” his laugh strained with exhaustion due to the excess amount of food sitting uncomfortably in his stomach.

Popee couldn’t lie he was feeling quite full himself but he just wanted more, he wanted to watch Kedamono consume more. It was frustrating.

“Come on Keda are you serious! Stop being such a baby” he teased as he selected another snack.

“I feel like I’m gonna burst” Kedamono puffed, despite his statement he too, reached for more food.

Popee flashed a toothy grin upon seeing Kedamono have a change of heart. He shuffled his body once again as he eagerly dug in, the raw desire to watch Kedamono stuff himself silly was the only thing completely distracting him from his own stomach, aching in protest.

The food was now almost all polished off and Kedamono would not shut up about his stomach ache. His paw was draped lazily over his bloated torso which overflowed slightly into his lap, his mouth parted slightly in a pant, tongue lolling to the side. The game had ended quite awhile ago, however Kedamono was keen to converse and Popee was more than happy to stay.

Popee’s breath came in shallow huffs as his full abdomen pushed into his lungs, he was used to overeating while playing games with Kedamono by this point, but this time he may have overdone it slightly.

Popee noticed Kedamono tiring easily during their circus routines and couldn’t help but feel a strong satisfaction, a job well done. It felt great. Kedamono had seemed to be growing more cautious however, attempting to tell Popee that he was full and that he didn’t want to eat anymore of the generous portions of food that Popee provided for them. This was bullshit and Popee wouldn’t stand for it, he continued to encourage Kedamono to have ‘just a few more bites’ without letting the honey slip from his voice. His temper was on edge, he yearned for more of the overwhelming euphoric sensation that came with watching Kedamono eat until he could barely stand.

Popee didn’t mind the sharp pain in his abdomen from the overconsumption, as long as he got to watch Kedamono he would barely notice.  
__________________________________________________  
Since Popee had first noticed the change in Kedamonos body he had continuously kept piling on more weight to the point where he had gone from slightly chubby to significantly overweight. It was clear to Popee that this unneeded weight was causing him discomfort as he often complained about his paws and other various joints being sore. His stamina had dropped remarkably and Popee often saw him shifting in discomfort as his boxers dug sharply into his plentiful love handles.

Popee made his way across the circus grounds food in hand, his heart skipping a beat when he caught a glimpse of Kedamono.

“Keda hi!” Popee waved cheerfully.

Kedamono got to his feet tail wagging, “hello!”

They go to sit down, this has become a sort of daily routine for the two. Popee carelessly dumped all of the food he brought onto the table and the corner of his mouth rising in a slight smirk.

Kedamono maw gaped open slightly in surprise at the heap of food Popee had just laid before the two.

“This is... a lot” Kedamono rubs his shoulder awkwardly before meeting Popee’s gaze. “Popee we can’t do this”

Popee was surprised to say the least, Kedamono was often not so frank.

“Why can’t we? You’ve eaten more than this before” Popee stated boldly before continuing, “I got this for you, I know how much you enjoy it”

“That’s not what I meant” Kedamono laughed his mask sliding expressions. Kedamono looked rather uncomfortable as his tail swung leisurely behind his chair.

The wolf clears his throat before speaking “My bodies getting bigger” Kedamono look down, instantly embarrassed by his statement.

Popee found himself blushing heavily, heat pulsing to his cheeks. He covered it by resting his face in the palms of his striped gloves, not bothering to respond.

“I think this quantity of overindulgence is really changing my body” he looks down at his plump midriff and subconsciously sucks it in slightly as he notices Popee looking him up and down.

“I think you look fine” Popee shrugs, eyes still glued to Kedamonos gut.

“I could barely fit myself into my shorts this morning” Kedamono replied, a serious yet uncomfortable expression hung upon his mask.

“I guess I’m just gonna have to eat all this by myself” Popee pouted teasingly and reached for a candy bar.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Kedamono retorted point-fully “I mean it wouldn’t hurt for you to lay off the junk food”

“What do you mean?” Popee’s words were obscured by his full mouth.

“Well you’re not exactly as svelte as you used to be” Kedamono chuckled.

Popee was taken aback as he processed what Kedamono had just said. “You think I’m fat?” The thought of him gaining weight had never once crossed his mind, Popee had always been rail thin his whole life.

“Not fat, just fuller” Kedamono chose his words carefully, weary of setting off Popee’s infamous temper.

Popee rolled his eyes “I think you’re just jealous” Popee swallowed the last bite of his candy bar before reaching for another.

“Popee you really should stop” Kedamonos mask had a grim look of concern displayed upon it.

Popee drew his hand over his face in annoyance, Kedamono was really getting on his nerves by this point. “Just- just eat the food Keda, what’s the worst that could happen?” His voice was strained with vexation.

“I really don’t want to Popee..” Kedamono’s voice was just short of being a mere whimper.

“EAT THE FUCKING FOOD FATASS” Popee’s last straw had finally snapped.

Popee’s sudden outburst struck Kedamono by surprise, his mask fell to reveal a gloomy expression as he quietly excused himself from the table.

Popee silently watched Kedamono walk away, he crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair, a dismal expression rested on his face. Kedamono really was an asshole wasn’t he? Popee sat alone in the summer heat beating down on him, feeling sorry for himself.

He found himself mindlessly grazing on the copious amount of food before him. Popee never did have much of an appetite in the past, now he felt himself growing hungry more frequently, nonetheless it wasn’t a problem.

As the Sun began to dip bellow the dunes on the horizon, Popee began to head back to his tent, abandoning the unopened board game on the table.

Popee settled into his tent, his over swollen stomach ached in agony. He let out a small hiccup before carefully undoing the buttons to his skin tight suit in order to release some of the pain, letting out an exasperated sigh as he did so. Shortly after, the food coma hit and Popee was out like a light.  
__________________________________________________  
Popee grunted in frustration while he struggled to due up the first yellow button on his body suit. He’d been finding himself struggling to get himself into the skin tight suit for about a week, but had assumed it had just shrunk in the desert heat.

He made an effort to suck in his belly but the button and the loop hole just wouldn’t cooperate. Shit had he gotten fat? Could Kedamono have been right? Looking down he realized that his toes were no longer visible, or feet... or legs, just a round, swollen stomach.

This wasn’t supposed to happen! This wasn’t what he wanted!

Popee sat down and took a good look at himself in the mirror, his form had lost all hints of definition, replaced with plush fat. He barely recognized himself, the fabric of his clothes dug into his beefy thighs with a large bloated gut overflowing out of area that the buttons were meant to close off. It was disgusting. He was disgusting. He lifted his stomach and let it flop back down into his lap, God he was bigger than Kedamono.

It was a miracle his costume hadn’t given out already.

He needed to get his costume on, he couldn’t just go out like this. He laid down to flatten his stomach and was able to push all of the excess flesh into the cotton before swiftly latching his buttons into place. This is getting really tight... he could barely breath.

Popee exited his tent, feeling the hot sun immediately beating down on him. As he walked over to the breakfast table to meet Kedamono he was hyper aware of every jiggle in his step. He felt like a sausage in his strained clothes.

“Good morning!” Kedamono waved, he didn’t appear to be upset anymore. Popee was glad that Kedamono often appeared to get over things very quickly.

“Good morning” Popee responded dully, he was in a really fowl mood and bore a bitter expression on his face. Kedamono didn’t think much of it, Popee wasn’t typically a morning person.

Popee took a seat, observing how the fabric stressed around his body, pinching into every roll of fat.

Kedamono was already starting to fill his plate. Popee found himself annoyed that Kedamono seemed to be stocking his plate with less food than per usual, soon all of Popees hard work would be undone.

Popee couldn’t be bothered to do the same, he was pissed at Kedamono and pissed at his own body for betraying him. Popee stacked his plate high with waffles and breakfast sausages.

“So today I was thinking what we should do for our act-“ Kedamono started, Popee just drowned him out as he often did, continuing to gluttonously shovel oversized mouthfuls of food into his gullet. He could feel himself grow full and his stomach throbbing in anguish as he stuffed more sweet gooey carbs down his throat.

Popee had managed to clean his plate entirely, despite the nagging pain he found himself still not satisfied. As he leaned forward in order to pile more food onto his plate the button to his suit burst under the pressure, producing a loud snap noise. Popee’s overfed stomach protruded onto his thighs and Popee could feel his cheeks grow crimson.

Kedamono looked up from his breakfast at Popee, he had a suspicion that he knew what had happened. “Did... did your clothes just give out?” his voice was thick with discomfort.

“They did” Popee’s voice was shaky, he was shocked that he had really outgrown his signature costume.

Kedamono’s mask portrayed a concerned impression “You really should try and watch what you’re eating Popee”

Popee furrowed his brow “This isn’t even my fault” something about Kedamono’s previous statement had set him off. “Actually this is all your fault Kedamono” Popee glared harshly at the canine.

“How is it my fault?” Kedamono was taken aback.

Popee got to his feet, his stomach bubbling out of the gap that the button would have otherwise closed. He looked down at the table before clutching a dull butter knife if his clammy grasp. Popee approaches Kedamono, a somber look on his face. Popee was mad mad. How dare he patronize Popee, even with the extra weight Popee was still the superior performer of the two and Popee knew what he needed to do.

Popee bashed the knifes blunt edge into Kedamono’s mask, Popee’s face remained the same as the mask shattered off revealing Kedamono’s. Kedamono stumbled to the ground with a whimper, Popee’s face remained the same as he thrusted the knife into Kedamono’s forehead. Kedamono let out a sharp ear splitting yowl, beads of blood combined with sticky maple syrup coated the knife. Popee’s face remained the same as he did it again, and again, and again. Until he stopped.

Popee wiped small droplets of sweat from his forehead with the back of his glove. All that work had really revved up his appetite.  
___________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my short story, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed creating this! :)


End file.
